Grease is the Word
by fluxcapacitor
Summary: A sweeping epic that explores the lives of two young hogwarts students; a slytherin and a gryffindor who unexpectedly forge a lifelong connection. Complications, joys, and heartbreak they experience provide a testament to the endurance and power of love.


This hurr is a story I'm writing for my friend. Donnie is a twin sister to Remus, who had bitten her on accident after his transformation. This is her life, going to Hogwarts, and befriend people she would have least expected. Marauder's era, :D!

Disclaimer: whatever you recognize, it was obviously not dreamt up from my mind, and I take no credit for it.

DONNIE

Donnie's hands shook as she forcefully turned the handle of the sink, causing the water to spray violently onto the bacon she was holding. Her sheltie, Eevee, was guiltily swiping her tongue across her mouth, looking albeit pleased.

"I can't believe you," Donnie grumbled, casting Eevee a harsh glare. The dog's ears flattened shamefully as Donnie continued, "This is the last time I leave the room with food unguarded."

After a few moments of vigorously rinsing what was left of the bacon until she was satisfied, Donnie placed the half-thawed pieces in a pan, steam and sizzle erupting at the contact.

It was just approaching the afternoon, sunlight falling in through the kitchen windows. Donnie had found herself rudely awakened by her carnivorous urges, causing her to have to leave the warmth of her bed to cook whatever she could find.

Her brother was somewhere in the other room, she was sure, but she was also positive he would be arriving the moment he figured out she was cooking. Grease snapped in the pan, jumping up as if it could escape the heat.

"Donnie?" Speak of the devil, her brother's tawny head had appeared from around the corner. His eyes fell upon the pan and he stepped into the kitchen completely. "Up before 5 in the afternoon, shocker," he teased.

"If you think you're getting any of this bacon, Remus, you might consider being a little nicer," She huffed with mock anger. Remus just smiled and shrugged apologetically as Donnie turned the dial on the stove off and moved the pan onto the adjacent burner.

"In any case, you're not the first to try to get my bacon," Donnie casted a dark look over at Eevee, who until that moment had been eyeing the pan with a burning intensity. At Donnie's glance, she put on her best innocent puppy look. Donnie simply scoffed at the dog, dishing the mound of bacon onto a plate.

"Ah, yes, but I will be the first to succeed," Remus added, quickly reaching over Donnie's shoulder and snatching a few pieces and dashing away.

"Aw! Mean!" She called after him, turning to pout at Eevee, who know looked affronted that Remus got bacon but she didn't. Donnie rolled her eyes and moved her plate over to the table and began munching thoughtfully.

Sunlight was lighting up her amber locks, longer and much more maintained that her twin brother's shabby fringe. Donnie reveled in the warm light, propping her feet up on the chair across from her, now that she was tall enough for her legs to reach across.

Just as she was getting comfortable, there was a crash at the window, and an auburn owl came swooping in, dropping a collection of letters on the table, narrowly missing her plate. Donnie glared at the owl for a moment before grabbing the stack.

She separated out the basic things, such as the Daily Prophet and her father's numerous ministry work papers. She was about to pass it all off as basically useless when her eye caught something unfamiliar. A letter. Addressed to her.

Her blood ran cold for a moment, had someone found out? The only time she ever got letters was when she or her family was being threatened for what they were. Donnie opened the letter with shaking fingers, pulling out neatly folded parchment.

_Dear Miss. Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31__st__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy headmistress_

Below it was a P.S.

_The headmaster and teachers are aware of your Lycanthropy. Special arrangements have been made to provide you a safe environment during your transformations._

Donnie stared incredulously at the letter. She was allowed to go to school with other _people_? Her heart rate seemed to have increased from her earlier relaxed state, excited that for once she was able to go to school, and be _normal._

Then her heart sank. What about Remus? She could never leave him here to suffer the pain of transformations alone. She looked back down at the pile of scattered mail, searching for a simlarly packaged letter. Almost at once she found it, and sighed with relief.

"Remus!" She called, grinning at the letters, still not quite believing that it could be true. She was so used to being ostracized, the letter and chance at being normal was like a breath of fresh air.

Her brother came sauntering in, looking at her curiously. "Is something wrong?" He asked, concern colouring his voice. It was just like him to worry.

Donnie could hardly hold back her smile, shaking her head because she was unable to find words. She handed him the letter and then went back to her own, perusing every detail of it.

After just a few moments, Remus gasped, seeming to be as shocked as she was.

"Do you know what this means?" He asked, animated, a grin on his face matching her own, and looking just as ridiculously happy.

"That we finally get to be normal?" She said, responding with the same amount of enthusiasm. Remus nodded, seeming to find himself at a loss for words, like she had been moments ago.

They both looked at each other, their letters, and simultaneously began racing through the house to their parents room. Their footsteps thundered behind them as they burst through the door of the room, which also conveniently doubled as their mother's workspace. Eevee had followed, but retreated to the corner.

Their mother was busy pouring over the paperwork in front of her. Unlike their father, who worked for the ministry, their mother spent most of her time working with her potions and new formulas. Before Donnie and Remus had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback, their mother was content to spend all of her time with them, being the perfect housewife. Her passion, however, had always lain with potion-making, although her passion had taken on a new meaning in the recent years, as she struggled to discover a way to cure her children.

As soon as she heard them, she looked up from her work and the pile of crushed herbs on her desk and smiled wearily. Shadows traced below her eyes, but her familiar quirkiness still shone.

"What has you two so excited?" she asked in a pleasant tone. Her gaze fell on the letters and a smile crept across her face.

"Guess what!" Donnie exclaimed, waving the letter in front of her madly.

"We get to go to Hogwarts!" Remus finished for Donnie, ignoring the look she gave him, clearly indicating that _she_ wanted to be the one who broke the news.

Their mother didn't seem to care who said it or not, simply getting up from her chair and clapping happily, crossing over to grab Remus' letter and glancing over it, her excitement reaching their pinnacle.

"Oh, this is so wonderful!" She said, her tone somewhat breathless. It was no secret that their parents didn't think they would ever be able to go to Wizarding School or really even function in normal society. The look of disbelief and happiness brimming in their mother's eyes made it seem as though she was more enthusiastic about the letters than even they were.

She handed the letter back to Remus who took it gingerly, as though it were something delicate.

"Looks like we'll have to take a trip to the Ministry of Magic to tell your father, and then to Diagon Alley so we can get your school supplies," she said, pride colouring her voice as she ushered her two children out of the room.


End file.
